


Hot Chocolate

by J4ck13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, It's not very angsty I swear, M/M, based off a comic I found a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck13/pseuds/J4ck13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were smiling, and were laughing previous." Cas said. Dean blurted the words before he could think, "Well I'm sorry! It's not MY fault you're always so damn cute!" 'Did I just say that out loud? Crap!' Dean was mentally panicking already. Cas looked shell shocked. Dean started apologizing, already bracing himself for Cas to either start yelling at Dean, saying that was disgusting, or the worse option- Cas just up and leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182473) by Tsuki-Nekota. 



"Ready for some hot chocolate, Cas?" Dean called. Castiel considered; he figured since he wasn't exactly an angel yet not quite human, maybe it wouldn't taste like mere particles. "Yes, please," he called back. In the kitchen Dean was dishing out two mugs of homemade hot chocolate. He'd found the recipe hidden behind a photo of his mom and dad. It looked pretty old, written in beautiful cursive. He couldn't make out much of what all was on the card, but he could read the recipe and 'Campbell' as someone's last name. He'd been dying to make and sample a recipe that was handed down for who knows how long, and something his mom had most likely made. 

His heart involuntarily skipped a beat thinking of his mom making this hot chocolate for his dad and her, and that now he was making it for Cas and himself. He shoved those feelings down quickly, however, remembering that while it is nice that he and Cas get to share this, Sam was supposed to be here, too. He threw the lid back on the pot, making sure it stayed warm. Sam had said he'd be back as soon as possible, but the weather was looking pretty nasty in Nebraska right now; he had insisted that he could handle the case and be back in a day or two, three days tops. "It's just a vampire Dean. Nothing one hunter can't handle." Yeah, yeah. That was a week ago. Oh well. Sam just better hope he doesn't scratch his baby, or he'll be really screwed. 

Dean walked into the library where Cas was perched on a chair, carefully cradling an old book in his hands with a blue blanket wrapped around him. Dean smiled, thinking Cas looked pretty damn cute when he's concentrating, with the way his brow furrows and his nose scrunches just the teeniest bit. 'What am I thinking,' Dean shook his head. He put the mugs down with enough force to make Cas jump a bit. He looked up at Dean with big eyes and mumbled, "Thank you Dean." Dean gave a short nod and plopped down in the chair next to Cas. 

He cracked a book open, one he'd been working on for a while, but he liked taking his time and really taking in what he's reading. He heard Cas sniff and looked up. Cas was holding the mug, looking as apprehensive as a person- 'Person? Angel? Well, doesn't really matter'-can. Dean chuckled, "Don't be shy, Cas! It won't bite!" Cas shot an unamused glance at Dean, then put the mug to his lips. He hesitates once again, but caught Dean smiling at him, not unkindly, but it was enough to make Castiel want to wipe that look off of Dean's face. So he suddenly decided to treat the drink as a shot, downing a good portion of the very hot liquid. He had about two seconds of enjoyment from seeing Dean's face fall and his eyes go wide with shock, but he soon couldn't find it in himself to care, because his mouth felt like it was melting from the heat. 

Dean jumped out of his seat, taking the mug from Cas and setting it on the table as quickly and carefully as he could manage. When Dean turned to look at Cas next, he had to fight to keep himself from laughing because he was aware that this was serious. 

Cas' whole face was scrunched up and red, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks slightly puffed from the hot drink still in his mouth. "Cas, you have to swallow it!" Dean internally groaned and closed his eyes as he said it. Cas shook his head. "Cas it's not gonna get any better!" Castiel finally got the drink down and Dean relaxed a bit. Castiel did too, for a minute, before he realized he could feel exactly how burned his mouth was now. Deans' eyes went wide as Cas' started glowing. "Dammit Cas! Don't leave! It's just hot chocolate!" He sprinted to him and put his hand over Cas' mouth, hoping he could stop Cas from leaving. Castiel eventually calmed down, but Dean kept his hand over Cas' mouth. 

"Are you gonna leave now?" Cas shook his head. "Will you let me help?" Cas waits a beat before nodding. Dean removed his hand slowly. "I'm sure you're a great cook Dean, but I don't think I like hot chocolate." Dean laughed, "Yeah that's ok buddy, no offense taken." Dean scanned Cas' face. It looked like he burned his lips and probably the inside of his mouth. "I'll be right back, Cas." Dean said. He ran off to the main bathroom where Sam kept every stupid little bathroom thing you could ever want ("They're called toiletries, Dean!") possible. Dean had never been so grateful for his brother being such a girl. He rummaged around and finally found what he was looking for. He came back to the to the library and handed Cas the unopened lip balm. 

"Try this. I'm gonna get you a beer, ok?" Cas nodded, not looking forward to the taste of barley and yeast molecules, but the relief the cool drink would bring weighed out against the horrible taste. He applied the balm and noticed his lips felt numb. He didn't know if that was good or bad, but he supposed it was better than them being sore. Dean came back in and handed Cas his beer. Normally he would've grabbed one for himself, but he really rather liked hot chocolate. He realized that it's been long enough that it might be cool, if not cold, now. Cas popped the top of his beer and took a swig, realizing that since his mouth was still burned, he couldn't taste anything. He sipped at his his beer with delight, reveling in its coolness. 

As he was drinking, he glanced over at Dean and nearly spluttered. "Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up at Cas over the brim of his mug with a confused eyebrow raised. "I'm... drinking, my hot chocolate. Why? Am I not supposed to?" Cas looked amazed. "How are you doing that?" Just when he thinks he's done learning, Sam or Dean (usually Dean) are always proving him wrong. Dean was confused for a second, until it occurred to him that Cas apparently thought hot chocolate stayed hot forever. Then Dean couldn't control his chuckles. "Cas, you've gotta let it cool down some, so you don't burn your mouth!" He laughed. Well, Cas went from amazed to confused to downright pissed in a span of 5 seconds. "You could've told me that, Dean," Cas growled. "I was about to!" Dean said, sobering a bit. "You were laughing at me." Cas retorted. Okay, now Dean definitely wasn't laughing. "No, I wasn't!"He replied. "You were smiling, and were laughing previous." Cas said. Dean blurted the words before he could think, "Well I'm sorry! It's not MY fault you're always so damn cute!" 

Silence. 

'Did I just say that out loud? Crap!' Dean was mentally panicking already. Cas looked shell shocked. Dean started apologizing, already bracing himself for Cas to either start yelling at Dean, saying that was disgusting, or the worse option- Cas just up and leaving. "Cas, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to say that. Please, can we just forget that happened? I promise it won't happen again. I really don't-." Dean stopped talking. Which was weird, because he hadn't meant to stop. Wait. Was Cas- kissing him? No, that can't be right. But it is! While Dean was babbling Cas slowly but briskly walked over to Dean, carefully held Dean's face, and very gently kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, probably the most most chaste Dean had ever had, but when they parted they were both panting slightly. "Dean, I change my mind." Cas declared. "What about, Cas?" Dean felt so turned around, he didn't even rightly remember what they were even mad about. Cas grinned, "I believe I do like hot chocolate. But I think I only want to taste it like this." Cas leaned in to kiss Dean once more. Dean chuckled through it and when they parted, heads leaned against the other, he murmured, "I think that can be arranged, Cas." 

They shared a small smile and walked to Deans' room. They settle into his bed and Dean booted up Netflix. He started Orange is the New Black and Cas grinned at him, all gummy with nose wrinkles and so very Cas. They watched until they fell asleep. Neither of them dreamed, but they slept in companionable bliss. The next morning Dean woke before Cas and tried to decide if he wanted to get up or not. He looked down at Cas, who was curled around him completely, like a giant cat. He looked so serene and happy, almost all of his worry lines now smoothed, and he wore a small grin on his face. Dean smiled down at the sleeping figure and decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. The world can wait for Cas to wake up. And when he does, well, the world can wait a little longer. He settled back down into his bed and stared contentedly at Cas. Him, Sam, and Cas will all have to talk about this when Sam gets back, but that's not gonna stop anything. Because he's not missing time with his angel anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for near making me write this! I was nervous but it turned out to be really fun! As this is my first fic, any and all criticism is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
